


Can You Play Me A Song?

by poppinflowerboi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - Music, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Classical Music, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith Plays the Piano, Korean Keith (Voltron), Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Music, Musical Instruments, Piano, Piano Instructor Shiro (Voltron), eventual kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppinflowerboi/pseuds/poppinflowerboi
Summary: Lance falls for a piano playing Keith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot what Gibslythe uses as Keith's last name and I'm too lazy to find out.

Lance and Hunk were wandering the school halls after school hours had ended. They were originally helping the school set up for their annual talent show they had at the end of every school year, but they decided to wander off since they weren't being much of help anyways.

Lance was currently eating the granola bar he stole from Hunk as they walked down the arts hall of their school. The arts hall had the biggest classrooms out of any rooms in the entire school, except if you count the gym as a classroom. They were looking at different paintings and sculptures that the art class made.

"What the hell is that even supposed to be?" Lance questioned mindlessly. His eyebrow was cocked up at the sight of the painting before him. Swirls of different colours and things, it was all just random stuff, yet it still looked pretty.

"I believe that's what people refer to as a, 'Picasso.'" Hunk quoted. The two stared at it for a few seconds longer before shrugging and continuing to look over the other pieces of art.

They looked at the other arts, until Lance heard a ringing in his ear. But it wasn't a silent ringing you hear every-now-and-then, it was notes. Musical notes. Lance was hearing music. They were all in sync and perfect from what he could hear from the muffled-ness of them.

"Lance!" Lance jerked his head back to a slightly angered Hunk. "I've been calling your name. You zoned out." Lance didn't respond, he just went back to focusing on the beautiful, muffled music ringing in his ears.

"Is it the music?" Hunk asked. Lance responded with a nod before his body started to lead him to the music room, with Hunk following behind.

As they got closer the music grew louder and slightly clearer. The door of the music room still dimmed the music being played. Lance looked into the window to see the most handsome boy ever playing a grand piano with so much grace. Lance was no musician, but he could tell he was a great piano player. Just by the way his fingers moved to the different keys with no trouble really astonished the Latino.

"Woah.." Was the only thing Lance breathed out.

"Yo Lance, I'm gonna go back and help with tech, you gonna come?" Lance heard Hunk ask.

Lance shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm gonna stay." Hunk shrugged before leaving his awestricken friend to his amusement.

The Korean pianist was locked in with his playing. He could feel the sweat drops running down his face as he was finishing up the last of the song. His finger gently brushed against the notes to give the soft, delicate sound the music asked for. And the amount of emotion he was putting into each note showed he wanted it as well. When he played the last calm, easeful note he let out a relaxed breath. His hands left the piano and fell into his lap. His hands ached from the amount of playing he did from the past ninety minutes. He turned back to his instructor to receive on how he did.

"You've improved a lot, Keith." His instructor commented. "You played everything right for the most part, but it still wasn't right." Keith was confused by this. He said he played everything right, but it still wasn't right? Out of respect, Keith didn't reply but just gave him a confusing look.

"Keith, what happens when you press your fingers to a piano key?" His instructor questioned.

"Um, music comes out?" Keith really didn't know how to answer the question, since he didn't even know what his instructor was asking for.

His instructor ran his hand through his white and black hair before responding, "Yes, but it's more than just that." He made his way over to Keith and stood beside him. "Feelings, worries, pain, happiness, sorrowness," He listed. "All of these emotions come out of every note and key you play and press down on."

"Yeah," Keith agreed. "So, what are you getting at?"

"I don't feel the emotion coming off of you whenever you play Keith. All I hear is the music, but no emotion." The instructor explained.

Keith sighed. "I do put emotion into the music, Shiro." Shiro tilted his head slightly at Keith.

"Keith, why do you play?" Shiro's question took Keith aback a bit. It wasn't something he really expected to be asked.

Keith bit his lip back. "Um," He hummed. "I play to.." Keith's words trailed off because he didn't even know how to answer the question. Why did Keith play the piano?

"Exactly." Shiro spoke. Keith looked up at his instructor. "Every piano player has a reason to play. It's what really shows the music." Shiro motioned Keith to scoot over in the seat so he could sit as well. Keith inched over just enough for both him and Shiro to share the seat.

"The reason I play is for my wife." Shiro admitted. His fingers hovered over the keys. "Every time I play a single note, I do it in just the way that I can make her smile." Keith listened to him, thinking if he could relate in someway. Well, he couldn't exactly, since he didn't even swing that way, but he played for someone. Okay, Keith didn't really play for anyone. The school was paying Shiro to give Keith these private lessons, which he agreed to when offered. He didn't have any family and lived on his own. So, he really didn't have anyone to play for.

"You may play the piano to enjoy it, or to get a scholarship to your dream college, but trust me, you'll truly enjoy the piano when you find someone to play it for." Shiro ended. Keith was touched by Shiro's words, but he wasn't sure he was going to find anyone to play for anytime soon.

"I'm never going to be able to play for someone.." Keith slipped out in a soft voice.

"Why not him?"

"Who?" Shiro then turned Keith's head to lock eyes with a Latino boy watching them from the door of the window. The boy went wide-eyed before making a run for it. Keith's face was blushed a light pink, since the boy seemed quite attractive from what he could see in those few seconds.

♪

A few days had passed by then, and every day Lance stayed after school to hear this mysterious piano player play. Lucky enough for Lance, the pianist was there, playing to their best ability. With this Lance also realized that the pianist was in his grade, in most of his classes, and even sat near his table during lunch.

They were at lunch at the moment, and Lance was sitting with his two friends, Hunk and Pidge. Lance had told them of his situation, and was given an unexpected reaction.

"Are you stupid?"

"Awe thanks Pidge."

"I'm serious!" Pidge exclaimed. "You're basically stalking the guy. And trust me, that's not how you get a boyfriend."

"How would you know Pidge?" Hunk questioned.

"Common sense." She answered. She turned back to Lance. "Why don't you just talk to him like a normal person?"

"It's not that simple." Lance whined, leaning back in his chair as he looked up at the ceiling. Pidge groaned in reply.

"Hunk, talk to him, he'll listen to you." Pidge told him. Hunk quickly swallowed his food out of shock.

"Um," He turned to his friend. "What are you even asking for?"

"A way that I can actually talk to this guy." Lance answered. Hunk rubbed his chin in thought, and then came up with a partially good idea.

"Okay. Why don't you ask to go into the music room while he's there, talk to him and compliment his playing and see where it goes from there." Lance perked his head up at Hunk's suggestion.

"That's..not a bad idea!" Lance shouted, jumping up from his seat. This action was loud enough for a boy with a black mullet to look over in Lance's direction. Lance and Keith locked eyes for only a split second before Keith jerked his head away. Lance got a glance of his reddening face, which caused him to grin before sitting back down. Lance's eyes didn't pull away from Keith for a second.

"What this guy's name anyway?" Pidge questioned Lance.

Lance sighed in a loving way. "Keith, Keith Kogane."

  
After school that day, Lance decided he would try out Hunk's idea. Lance discovered that he shouldn't go to Pidge for romantic advice. Lance knew Hunk knew how to treat a person right. Pidge knew how to treat technology right.

Lance made his way down the arts hall towards the music room. He could already hear the classical music being played. From what Lance listened to the past few days, he realized Keith mostly played a small amount of songs. He would play one constantly, so it was kind of memorable to Lance. Most of the time whenever Lance was here listening, he would stay out of sight from the window so he couldn't distract Keith from playing, but still listen to him play.

Lance waited until Keith was done playing to go and knock on the door. He was nervous and slightly shaking as he did this, but there was no going back now.

Keith was alerted at the sudden knocking, looking over to the source. A dust of red crossed over his face when he noticed it was the guy that ran away a couple of days ago. Lance he thought his name was? He never really paid attention to names. He stood up from the seat and walked over to the door, opening it for Lance.

Lance swallowed back before speaking. "Hi.."

"Hi.." Keith greeted back. Keith did his best to hide the blush that was pretty clear on his face. Lance grinned and blushed slightly at Keith.

 _Damn he's so cute_ , Lance thought. Keith stepped aside for Lance to come into the room. The two shared a very awkward silent for a very good amount of seconds, just the two standing near each other, not saying anything.

"Um, did you come in here to get anything?" Keith asked Lance. The question caught Lance off guard, so his answer was stammered over.

"U-Uh n-no, I-I mean! Well, no I just..." Keith tilted his head at the male, not wanting to be rude but still show confusion. Lance breathed out before attempting to speak again. "I wanted to talk to you.." His answer was awkward but true. "I wanted to tell you that you play very well.."

Keith blushed in embarrassment, as he's never been complimented on his playing before. I mean he has, but it's never affected him in this way. Why did it affect him in that way? Hell if he knew.

Keith coughed. "Th-Thank you.." He looked back at the piano. "Did you come here just to tell me that?"

Lance swallowed back, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually I uh.. was wondering if you could play a song for me..?" Lance had the slightest bit of hope showing in his eyes. Keith met with his hopeful eyes, smiling ever-so-lightly. He gave into the Latino's stare, walking over to the piano and taking his seat.

"Any requests?" Keith questioned him. Lance thought for a second, realizing he didn't even know of any classical pieces.

"Uh, I hear you play this one song a lot." He answered. Keith nodded and rested his fingers on the beginning keys of the song. He started to play Nocturne op.9 No.2, his fingers pressing the piano keys delicately. Lance had no words, only wow and admiration for Keith's playing of the beautiful piece. It satisfied Lance to hear Keith's playing so crystal clear. He was happy it wasn't muffled by the door of the music room. Lance leaned against the wall of the room, drowning in Keith's blissful music.

Lance didn't notice, but Keith's playing was different from what it usually was. Keith's body was moving more, and he was putting himself more into the music. He focused on every little detail to make it sound perfect. Usually Keith would just play it, but he wanted to make Lance enjoy the music. He wanted Lance to like him. Wait, like him? Keith almost made a mistake, but quickly caught himself from doing so. His mind was starting to jumble up, and soon his playing did as well. He pressed wrong keys and started to slow down. He jerked his hands away from the piano, a look of horror and confusion covering his face. That had never happened before.

Lance stood up straight and walked over to Keith. Keith was breathing heavily slightly from the shock of what happened.

"S-Sorry," Keith stuttered out. "That usually doesn't happen."

Lance chuckled before responding, "You're probably nervous with me here." Keith chuckled slightly back in reply. Keith breathed out his nerves before placing his fingers on the starting keys once again. Keith played once again, focusing on the music and not Lance's hypnotic stare. Keith played to his heart's content, once again not leaving a single bit of detail not touched. And Lance quietly watched in awe.

When Keith finished up the last of the phrase, his fingers floated from the piano when he pressed the last note. Keith let out a relaxed breath, smiling at his finished work. He closed the keys with their cover and turned to Lance. Lance was already clapping out of praise for Keith's playing.

"That was awesome!" Lance exclaimed. Keith wasn't a fan of the loudness, but he did appreciate the feedback.

"Thank you.." Keith smiled.

"No like, I've never heard anybody else play piano before, but you're like, the best!" Keith blushed madly at the compliment, while Lance was just smiling like an idiot. "Can I listen to you tomorrow?" Keith pulled his head up to look at Lance.

"Like, now?"

"No, tomorrow. You probably want to go home right now." Lance explained. Keith shyly looked down and gripped his jeans.

"Actually, I can play you another song now." Keith offered. He watched as a huge grin grew on Lance's face before opening up the keys and starting to play another song.

♪ ♪

The next day, Lance came to Keith and met up with him, asking him the same question from the previous day. Can you play me a song? And happily and willingly agreed to do so, and every time he did it was just a bit more passionate from the last time. Keith explained to Lance that he was planning on playing Nocturne for the talent show this year, so that was the tune Lance would hear most frequently from the pianist. Lance had come out to him on the whole secretly listening to him play, which Keith found to be quite funny. Altogether, the two were bonding very well just by each other's presence in the music room after school.

During school they would share glances and smile at each other before going on to their next class. They wouldn't hang out during school hours, since they didn't want to get teased.

Lance did notice something though. He noticed how alone Keith was. No one really hangs out nor talks to him. Lance felt really guilty about it, so he decided to invite Keith over to his table, or invite themselves over to his.

"Ooh are we going to sit with your boyfriend?" Pidge questioned, emphasizing the boyfriend part. A blush crawled onto Lance's face as he glanced over to Keith's empty table.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lance argued. "He probably doesn't even swing that way."

"Sure.." Pidge hummed. Her and Hunk followed after Lance as he led them to the Korean's table.

"Hey, Keith." Lance spoke, causing him to perk his head up. Keith was slightly shocked by Lance's presence, but even more shocked by the two other people standing behind him. "Mind if we sit with you?" Keith swallowed back nervously before nodding. Keith went back to poking at his food as the others took their seat.

"So you're Keith?" Pidge questioned. Keith looked up at Pidge, nodding in reply. Keith couldn't help but stay quiet, I mean he didn't know these guys. He honestly only felt comfortable when he was alone with the grand piano and Lance. "Well, I'm Pidge and that's Hunk." Pidge motioned over to Hunk, and he waved with a face full of food. Keith gave them a small smile before feeling a tap on his side. His face flushed red when he realized it was Lance.

Lance leaned and whispered into Keith's ear, "It's okay, they're chill." Keith barely nodded while trying to ignore the fact that he kind of liked Lance's touch.

"Awe are you whispering sweet nothings into his ear?" Pidge questioned in a teasing tone. Keith's flushed an even darker and more noticeable red this time. Him and Lance didn't have that kind of relationship. Though it wouldn't be too bad.

"Pidge shut up." Lance scoffed before taking a bite out of his breadstick.

"You gonna eat that?" Hunk asked, motioning to Keith's untouched food. Keith looked down at it and shook his head and gave his tray to Hunk. Hunk grinned, gingerly accepting the offer of food. Lance's eyebrow cocked up at this. It looked like Keith didn't even touch a single bit of his food. In fact, Keith looked a little skinny. Lance immediately stood, shocking the others slightly. He made his way over to one of the few vending machines around the cafeteria. He pulled out a dollar, instantly inserting it into the machine. Once the machine consumed the dollar, he pressed the number and letter for a packet of sour gummy worms. The gummy worms fell to the bottom of the vending machine, and Lance scooped them out there.

Lance went back to the table, placing the gummy worms in front of Keith and taking his seat back next to him. Keith was confused by this, so he gave Lance a questionable look.

"Eat those." Lance said. "I'd rather you eat those than nothing."

Lance's words had butterflies fluttering all throughout Keith's belly. Keith couldn't help but smile at Lance's generosity. He carefully opened the packet of sour gummy worms, not thinking of telling him those were his favorite.

  
That day after school, Lance made his way down to the music room. He had to stay back in a class because he was finishing up a test. Lance went to go knock on the door of the music room, but noticed a person other than Keith in the room. Lance recognized the person as the male from the first time Lance listened to Keith disport his music. Lance realized he was having a private lesson and didn't want to interrupt it. Before he could turn to take his leave, Keith ran up to the door and opened it for Lance.

"Sorry," Keith apologized. "I should've told you that I was having a private lesson."

"No it's fine." Lance reassured. "I was just about to leave anyways."

"Actually," Lance looked down at Keith bowing his head slightly. "I still want you to listen." Lance grinned slightly.

"Well, can you play me a song?" Keith smiled before bringing in Lance.

"Shiro, this is Lance." Keith introduced. "Lance, Shiro." The two males shook hands. "I hope you don't mind if he listens to me."

"I don't mind at all." Shiro told him. "If it'll help you perform better than I'll allow it." Keith thanked him before motioning Lance to sit at the wall while the lesson was happening. The lesson was shorter than last time, since Shiro had to excuse himself for family reasons.

"I'm betting on a boy." Keith chuckled as Shiro opened the door to leave.

"Me too." Shiro agreed. He said goodbye to boys and left. Keith looked over at Lance, seeing him already making his way over to him.

"You sound amazing." Lance complimented, taking a seat where Shiro was once sitting.

"Thank you." Keith was about to start playing again, but Lance gently grabbed his hands before he could.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could talk." Lance told him.

Keith asked, "About what?"

"No like, I wanted to get to know you more." Lance informed.

Keith made an 'o' shape with his mouth before replying, "How so?"

"20 questions?" Lance suggested. Keith shrugged, agreeing to the idea. "Alright, I'll start." Lance pondered on what he would ask Keith. There was a lot of questions he wanted to ask Keith. "Okay, what got you into playing the piano?"

"I wasn't really good at most things, but I discovered that I was good with music." Keith answered. "Do you have any talents?"

"Does picking up the ladies count as a talent?"

"No."

"Then I guess not." Keith shook his head and sighed at the Latino. "Okay, do you have any lady friends?"

"Of course not."

"Why do you say that?" Lance asked. Keith's eye widened, realizing what he just put himself into.

"N-Not important." He stuttered.

"Woah, wait are you-"

"Nope! It's my turn to ask a question!" Keith interrupted. Lance couldn't help but laugh at his friend's reaction. Keith breathed out before retorting, "Do you have any lady friends?"

"Nope." Lance answered casually. "I like to have my even servings." Keith stopped at Lance's sentence.

"Wait, are you-"

"Nope! My question!" Lance mocked, causing Keith to scowl. "So," Lance chuckled, leaning in towards Keith. "Do you swing the other way?" Keith swallowed back the lump in his throat, a violent blush blooming on his face. Keith was too embarrassed to say it, so he looked down and nodded his head. Lance chuckled at the adorable action. "No need to be ashamed. I'm assuming you already know how I swing." Keith already knew that answer just by Lance's dumb little sly comment.

Lance grinned before lifting Keith's face by his chin. "Your turn princess." Keith's violent became even more violent. The last thing Keith needed at that moment was Lance's obnoxious flirting.

"Have..Have you ever kissed someone?" Keith was slightly embarrassed by the question. At this point they're company had turned into a shitty teen party with shitty, stereotypical party games.

Lance then answered, scratching the back his neck as he did, "I um, have never been kissed, despite my deadly good looks." Keith scoffed slightly, though relieved by his answer.

Suddenly, Lance pulled Keith's head back to face him. Keith didn't resist this time, staring dead straight at Lance.

"Have you ever kissed somebody?" Lance questioned. Keith shook his head, his eyes trailing down from Lance's eyes to his slight plump lips. They looked barely chapped, causing Keith to bite his lip back in thought. He imagined how Lance's lips felt pressed against his own, or even his soft pale skin. How it would feel for Lance's lips to lead down his sensitive neck, and how his tongue would feel against Keith's. These thoughts were driving Keith crazy, he could already feel himself getting excited.

"Want me to change that?" Lance turned to face Keith more properly. Keith did the same, with both their faces nearly inches apart. The two could feel both's heated breaths going over each other's lips. Keith wasn't sure who would make the first move, but that was soon answered when Lance embraced both their lips together. Keith immediately kissed back.

Lance's arms snaked around Keith's waist, while Keith's arms hugged Lance's neck. Their lips moved in absolute sync, nothing having the power to break apart the bond. Lance pulled Keith closer as his hands moved up his back. Keith shivered at the feeling, but still kept their lips connected. Keith froze whenever Lance's tongue brushed over his bottom lip. Keith pulled away from the kiss, his hand moving to his bottom lip.

"Sorry," Lance apologized. "I was going to fast."

"I-It's fine." Keith consoled. The two stayed as they were, holding each other in their arms.

"Um," Lance stood up from the seat, keeping ahold of Keith's hands. "I suppose we should be going home soon."

Keith looked down and nodded. "Yeah, we should." Keith stood up as well, grabbing his bag. Lance did the same thing and the two exited the music room together.

  
"YOU WHAT?!"

"I know but it was sooo worth it." Lance answered his female friend. Lance had informed of what had happened yesterday afternoon.

"And you still aren't dating?" Pidge questioned him.

"Hm.. I would say that he's low-key mine." Lance explained. Pidge replied with a groan a smack to her own face.

Hunk placed his hand on Lance's shoulder. "So, does this technically mean you're a thing?"

"Not exactly. I don't even know how to ask him out.." Lance rested his hand on the back of his neck.

"You should ask him out today." Pidge suggested. "The talent show is in two days, soon he'll be too busy to give you a proper answer." Lance nodded his head with confidence.

"Yeah, I will."

  
After school that day, Lance did his best to avoid everyone that was helping set up the stage for the talent show. Students were bringing in their instruments and other stuff they'd need to show off their talent for that Friday night. Lance ran down the hall to the music room, his body pumping with excitement. Lance was confident that Keith would accept his offer, and that they'd be extremely happy together. Lance could hold Keith in his arms, kiss his soft pink lips and no one could take that away.

When Lance made it to the music room, he knocked on the door as he always did. But this time it was different, Keith didn't rush up to open the door as he always did. He continued to play the piano. Now Lance will admit that it was rude to knock while he was playing, but it had just become a habit of his at this point. Lance mentally scolded himself for his action before stepping aside to let Keith finish his playing.

Once Keith did finish his playing, Lance patiently waited for Keith to come open the door. He assumed Keith had heard him knocking before, but Keith just went along with organizing his music to replay the piece. Lance quickly went and knocked on the door and repeated his action from before. The knocking interrupted Keith from placing his fingers on the starting notes of the song. The interruption caused a low growl to erupt from Keith's throat. Keith calmly stood up, containing his anger and going to open the door for Lance.

When he opened the door, he should Lance a kind smile, inviting him in. The last thing Keith wanted to do was get mad at Lance, since he was such a moral support for Keith. But Keith thought that Lance shouldn't be there today. He only had two more days to perfect this piece for this Friday night. Keith was confident that he would play the piece excellently, but he didn't want to be distracted by Lance's presence. Plus, they shared a very romantic moment yesterday, and neither have addressed it. Keith thought they should talk about it once the whole talent show was out the way.

Lance on the other hand, was ready to propose his offer. But he was hesitant on the thought when he noticed that Keith was acting a bit on edge. Maybe it from the angst of the upcoming talent show? Lance decided it was best to not question it and just let Keith do his thing.

"So, you sounded good." Lance complimented. He honestly felt a bit awkward for a reason he did not know of. Keith had nodded, thanking him. Keith focused everything onto his playing now. It had to be perfect. Lance awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Why did the atmosphere feel so different?

Keith started playing again, but that ended when he messed up on a pair of notes. Keith growled and jerked his hands away from the large instrument. Lance felt scared to address him, since he had no authority to. He wasn't an expert on this, he couldn't even read music. Maybe asking him out isn't the best thing to do today, but then again Lance did promise himself he would do it. Maybe there's a possibility that that's what Keith needs to calm down a little.

"Keith-" Lance was interrupted by Keith starting to play again. This playing sounded different from the ones previous to it. This sounded angry, forced, something you wouldn't be proud of. Keith messed up on this one as well. His result to it was even louder growl and clenching his fists as they rested on the piano keys. Lance swallowed back nervously, watching Keith in such distressed. He let out a shaking sigh.

"Keith-"

"What." Lance froze at Keith's tone. His voice was filled with furious poison that dripped through his gritted white teeth.

"I..I wanted to ask you something." Lance told him.

"Does it look like I care?" Lance wasn't used to this side of Keith, in fact it shaked him to his core.

"I-"

"I have to have this song perfect by Friday, and honestly, you being here isn't helping me one bit." Keith explained. "So just leave." Lance's eyes were welling up with tears that he tried to blink away. His hand was gripping on the part of his jacket and shirt that covered his now broken heart. He understood that Keith was under stress, but he could've phrased his sentence a little better. Lance bit the inside of his lips to hold back his soon to be falling tears.

"Fine." Lance pulled his backpack up over his shoulder and made his way towards the door. He gripped the handle of it before turning around to Keith.

"By the way, you're welcome." With that Lance took his leave, showing his anger and sadness by giving the door a little slam. Lance trotted down the hall, wiping at the now falling tears. Keith was welling up as well, realizing what he had done. He took his anger out on the one person he loved, and the one person that loved him. He took advantage of the happiness Lance gave him and threw it out the window. What was even worse was, he didn't know if that happiness would come back.

Keith looked down at the piano keys and glared, slamming down the cover. Keith was quick to leave that music room and school.

♪ ♪ ♪

The next day was filled with quiet angst between the two. Everytime Lance and Keith saw each other they would give sad, sorry looks. They wouldn't say anything to each other, mostly out of fear of hurting the other more than they already did. Keith didn't even know if participating in the talent show was something he could do now. His head is floating in Lance clouds at the moment. He can't get his mind off the idea of hurting Lance so allegedly. Keith clenched his fists at the thought of it before shaking his head. You can get through this one day, then it'll be over.

It'll be over. Keith didn't want it to be over. He wanted to stay with Lance, he wanted Lance's moral support. Why did he just throw it away like that? Keith held back his tears and closed his locker before going to his classroom.

Lance had watched Keith have his minor mental breakdown from across the hall, feeling the guilt rush through him. Lance had to do something to fix this. He knew Keith wanted to perform in the talent show tomorrow and make it the most beautiful, emotional piece he could play. He knew because he could feel the emotions flowing off of him like a fountain. He understood his desires that he couldn't reach them. He wanted to help him reach those desires.

Lance had a determined look crawl onto his face as he searched for a pen and a piece of paper. He quickly wrote on it before rushing over to the locker Keith was standing at moments ago. He slid the paper into the locker, hoping that Keith would read it and agreed to the written words.

Keith made his way over to his locker after his last class of the day. He turned in the combination and pulled the latch to open it. As he pulled the door open a piece of paper floated to the floor. Keith gave the item a puzzled look before bending to pick it up. He unfolded the paper and read the written words.

_"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. Do you mind playing me one more song?" - Love, Lance_

Keith gulped back his emotional guilt. He had Lance thinking he did something wrong, when really it was Keith overreacting. Keith rubbed his shirt sleeve under his eye. At least Lance was willing enough to stay with him one last time. But, Keith didn't want it to be a last time. Keith clenched held the piece of paper to his chest and grabbed his backpack. He slung it on his back, closed his locker and booked it for the music room.

  
When Keith arrived to the music room he threw his stuff down at the door and looked to see if Lance was in the room. Luckily for him he was, and holding a goddamn bouquet of red roses. A large, idiotic grin pulled at Keith's face as he entered the music room.

"Keith-" Lance was interrupted by Keith enveloping Keith into a hug. Lance rocked back slightly and immediately followed in Keith's actions. The two stood there, holding dear to each other's hold. Keith couldn't help but cry he was so happy and sad. He heard Lance chuckle. "Why are you crying, babe?" Keith ignored the growing blush on his face, burying it in Lance's nape.

"I love you, dumbass." Keith whispered in his flesh. Lance's face got hot real quick at Keith's declarement. But Lance couldn't help but hug Keith a little tighter and nest into Keith's black locks.

"I love you too.." Lance mumbled back. "Mind doing something for me?"

"What?"

"Be my boyfriend?"

"Isn't that a little gay?"

"Isn't that the point?" The two quietly laughed at each other. Keith removed himself from Lance's neck. He looked up at Lance and rested his hands on both sides of his face, pulling his face to his. Lance smiled at the contact, looping his arms around Keith's waist. Keith smiled as well, letting his fingers brush against Lance's jaw line. The kiss was short and sweet, exactly what they needed.

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend." Keith claimed. Lance smiled and touched foreheads with his new partner.

"Well boyfriend, can you play me a song?" Keith chuckled gently, nodding against Lance.

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

Keith's body moved to the melody being played. He put himself into the music, he became one with it. Sweat dripped down Keith's forehead as his fingers began to ache. He ignored the pain and continued to play. He enjoyed the melody ringing in his ears and throughout the auditorium. His fingers maneuvered to each key with elegance, receiving beautiful notes as he pressed the keys with a mellow touch.

The audience was encased in Keith's performance. But no one was as encased as the performer's boyfriend. Lance knew this had to be Keith's best playing yet. After the last three weeks of constantly listening to Keith portray the same tune over and over again, he knew this was the best yet. Keith was filled with a constant worry and confusions as to if this was really worth it. To execute the piece of music he'd been working on for the past two months for this very opportunity. To have people observe his creation. To have people smile and be proud of a young soul playing a song so powerfully and magically. To have Lance smile.

Yeah that was the reason, to make Lance smile.

Lance was definitely smiling, and he sure as hell was proud. He was proud that Keith found himself through his music, through his piano. Every other act was just kids showing off weird talents, singing shitty songs, or even playing an instrument. But Lance believed that Keith had the best talent out everyone performing on this Friday night. Yeah it wasn't a contest, but Keith would've certainly gotten first place. At least he got first place in Lance's heart.

The piece was coming to its end. Its gentle, calm, halcyon ending to ever be rung in anyone's ears. Keith released the last notes with such grace it left the crowd agasp. Keith's hands floated in the air for a few seconds before they fell into his lap. He turned to audience, awaiting their feedback. Everyone was awestruck, it took them a second to realize what had happened. People slowly started to clap before the whole place was erupted in applause. A grin beamed onto Keith's face before he stood and bowed to the audience in thanks. When his head came back up from the bow, he could see Lance's beautiful smile. It shined the brightest of noble smiles. And Keith returned it blissfully.

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

 

**6,223 Words**

**14 Pages**

**Author's Note:**

> Took me almost two weeks, but hell was it worth it. I'm honestly really fucking proud of this. I'll go back over and edit it next week.


End file.
